


Carta a Tony Stark

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Lo único que le quedaba a Peter era escribirle una carta.•Ambientada después de Endgame•
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Heaven or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Esta parte es sólo una adaptación de un poema.   
> Autor original: Shane Koyczan.

_“No puedes hacer lo que_ _sea”_  
Las palabras salieron de ti.   
Como un borracho saliendo de un bar.   
Buscando una nueva última llamada.   
No eras un **hombre de palabras,** pero hiciste todo lo posible para ofrecer consejos.   
Me ofreciste: _“No puedes hacer lo que_ _sea”_  
Y sé lo que quisiste decir.   
Querías decir que sea lo que sea elija hacer, no debe ser sin rumbo.   
No debo simplemente girar este globo e ir donde sea que coloque mi dedo.   
Porque el 71% de las veces terminaré en el océano.   
Y si termino en el océano no puedo hacer lo que sea.   
Mejor aprender a nadar.

 _“No puedes hacer lo que_ _sea”._ La conversación vino después de que me preguntaste sobre el cielo.   
Me dijiste que pensabas que el cielo **sería específico para cada persona** y que cada quien **tendría su propia versión de él.**  
Luego me preguntaste cómo sería el mío.

Tenía mucho **miedo** de decirte.   
_"Yo no tengo uno"_  
Pero asentiste con la cabeza como si confirmara la sospecha de que **la escuela me había robado la creencia en algunas historias.**

Dijiste “No tienes que creer lo que yo creo, es suficiente ser bueno. Sé _bueno”_  
Lo seré, pensaré en tu cielo.   
Tu cielo sería el **mismo corte de barba y bigote,** por siempre.   
Sería una armadura, un taller y algo de distancia.   
Cosas que siempre necesitarían reparación.   
Un paquete de seis pastillas en esas botellas cortas y tu corazón de verdad.   
Porque tu corazón nunca podría dominar estar en tu armadura.   
La primera vez que lo probaste con tu **corazón** falso tuve pesadillas durante un mes.   
Porque pensé que tu pecho se había caído.

Tu cielo, sería New York antes de la guerra y Afghanistan después de conocer a Yinsen.   
Sería una dona de chocolate y una botella de vino.   
Otras bebidas frías que garantizarían que nunca tengas que entretener a los invitados a la fiesta.   
Y nunca estaría en peligro de que mi almuerzo sea robado.   
Tu cielo sería un alijo de herramientas.   
Problemas que podrías solucionar con tus manos.   
Recuerdo que tratabas de solucionar todo con tus manos.   
Recuerdo los **días difíciles,** recuerdo las vendas.   
Parecían pequeñas mantas, como si todos tus nudillos se hubieran ido a la cama.   
Paredes que parecían haber dicho algo para meterse bajo tu piel.   
Y donde de repente se hicieron pagar por ello.

Sé que eras un **hombre engreído,** tenías lo que algunas personas llamarían _«un_ _temperamento»_  
Pero **amaste** una buena broma incluso si estaba en ti.   
Algo que rompería las paredes de su pecho y dejaría que el viento le haga cosquillas en el corazón.   
Sólo lo suficiente para hacerte saber que todavía estaba allí.   
No siempre te **ríes,** no siempre **sonríes.**  
Mantuvo un registro mental de lo que llamó su "lista de flores"

Recuerdo que pensaba que era un agradecimiento hacía ellos que te hacían bien.   
Pero aprendí la verdad después de que Happy agregó una fina capa de arena en tu sándwich, porque te **negaste** de hacer tu propio almuerzo para el trabajo.   
Me lo dijiste cuando regresábamos de una misión.   
Dijiste _“_ _Happy_ _acaba de hacer la lista de enviar_ _flores”_  
Y te pregunté _"¿por qué lo aprecias mucho?"_  
Y tu dijiste _“Porque voy a_ _matarlo”_  
Por supuesto que no lo hiciste.   
Tu versión de matar significaba dos meses antes del **invierno.**  
Hacer que Pepper tome cada uno de tus abrigos unas pocas pulgadas.   
Entonces, el primer día ella necesitó uno.  
Ella buscó a tientas con la tensión repentina, y tú te quedaste allí sonriendo y dijiste _“Cariño, te amo y no importa que tan grande_ _llegues”_  
Ella no se rió.   
Y logró engrapar tu sonrisa en una cara seria.   
Cuando les dijo a todos tus amigos que tenías que **mudarte** a la habitación libre.   
Porque no podías dejar de tirarte pedos por la noche.

A menudo me preguntaste **“** _ **Si tuviera un cielo, ¿cómo sería?**_ _”_  
Y te dije que por una palabra tan pequeña, sí, es demasiado grande para envolver **mi creencia.**  
No me inclinaría por lo hipotético.   
Pero deseo ahora que lo hubiera hecho.   
Incluso si fue sólo para **tranquilizar** tu mente en la creencia.   
Que podría dirigirme a ese otro lugar en el que **creías.**  
Te diría ahora que **mi cielo está aquí.**  
Fue aquí.   
En la suave guerra de tu relación con tus compañeros.   
Donde se intercambiaron voleas de un lado a otro.   
Al igual que las tarjetas de los **V** **engadores** entre los niños que no les importaba lo que significaba las estadísticas.   
Mi cielo habría sido alguien en quinto grado.   
Finalmente dispuesto a cambiarme su fruta acumulada para mi churro.   
Mi infierno se preguntaba _"¿Por qué?"_  
¿Por qué me darías un churro para el almuerzo?   
Mi cielo te haría reír.   
Porque tengo la sensación de que **no pudiste hacer eso mucho.**  
A través de tu infierno, a través de los **terrores nocturnos** y las narices sangrientas.   
A través de las **ilusiones,** la espalda magullada, el ataque de ansiedad, el saco de siesta y los secuestros del abrigo de invierno.

Hiciste tu mejor **esfuerzo** para sellar las grietas en tu armadura e hice mi cielo aquí.  
Me hubiera encantado haberte hecho reír más.   
Para hacer tu lista de envío de flores una sola vez.   
Así que te ofrezco mi cielo. **Si hay un cielo.**  
El mío tendría una oficina de correos.   
Y podría enviar cartas a los tuyos.   
La primera letra leería.   
_«_ _El infierno no es tan malo, te dejan hacer lo que sea»_


	2. Recuerdos

※

Son fragmentos de la vida de Peter en como lo llevaron para escribirle la carta a Tony.

※

 _Primavera_ .

Sería una estación que le quedaría bien a Peter.   
Lleno de luz, calor y flores creciendo por doquier.   
Una estación que la mayoría de niños disfruta, y los adultos odian por el clima.

Peter se sintió como si todo estaba bien, realmente, la mayoría del tiempo estaba así. Pero como todo humano, tenía sus días de tristeza.   
Pero se compensaban con una plática amena con sus amigos. No sabía que haría sin alguno de ellos.   
Mentiría si no dijese que temía a perderlos.   
Y es que, después de perder a los que más ama, ya nada se siente igual.

La primera vez que perdió a alguien fue cuando era apenas un niño.

 _Recuerda estar en una gran cancha de su escuela donde se_ _hacía_ _deportes._  
 _Era una exposición de robótica, donde muchos niños participaron y presentaron sus inventos originales._

_Un día antes, él estaba muy emocionado, incluso en la noche no pudo dormir bien. Estaba que desbordaba felicidad._   
_Su tío tuvo que ir y contarle ciertas anécdotas de su vida para que se pudiera dormir._   
_Al final lo logró con éxito._

_Peter_ _en el camino movía sus pies (los que todavía no alcanzaban el suelo) con nerviosismo, todavía no llegaban a la escuela, en cuando lo_ _vió_ _, se bajó rápido del auto y se fue corriendo a la entrada._   
_May_ _le gritó que regresara, pero fue inútil, porque su sobrino ya había atravesado la puerta._

_Peter estaba_ _caminando tan rápido como podía, con sus manitas tenía cargando lo que iba a presentar, y no quería que se le rompiese._  
 _Al entrar a la cancha_ _buscó_ _su mesa con la vista mientras se paraba un poco de_ _puntitas_ _._  
 _Había muchísima gente y para alguien de su altura fue difícil._  
 _Mejor opto por buscarlo mientras caminaba._

 _Al final del concurso estaban diciendo los primeros lugares._  
 _Él no ganó ninguno. Y lo único que atinó hacer fue bajar la mirada y jugar con su camisa de_ _Capitán América_ _, fingiendo que no le importaba del todo._  
 _Pero en su interior, se sintió tan mal, porque se_ _imaginó_ _llegando feliz con sus tíos enseñándoles que ganó._

 _Escuchó_ _aplausos y murmullos por todo el lugar, así que_ _levantó_ _la cabeza, para encontrarse que los padres y algunos familiares de todos los niños los felicitaban. Incluso si no hubieran ganado._  
 _Vio a un niño llorar, y su mamá abrazándolo con todo el cariño que pudiera existir._  
 _¿Así se sentiría que alguien te consuele cuando estés mal?_

 _Su mirada viajó a los demás y se sintió peor, ya que era el niño que estaba solo, sin nadie que lo_ _felicitara_ _por lo menos de esforzarse._  
 _Así que sólo empezó a guardar todo con una calma que lo asustaba, pero es que, ya no sentía ganas de nada._

 _Al llegar a su casa vio a_ _May_ _haciendo de comer, ella le preguntó cómo le fue, y_ _Peter_ _sólo se encogió de hombros._  
 _Mayo_ _lo miró preocupada, y pudo detallar que_ _ojitos_ _se veían_ _brillosos_ _y una pequeña línea roja estaba._

  
 _May estaba_ _apunto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando_ _Peter_ _dejó_ _lo que hizo en el sillón y subió a las escaleras con la mirada baja._ _Habían roto su ilusión de niño._

_En la noche_ _Peter estaba_ _sentado en su cama, con su_ _lámpara_ _a lado prendida, su figura de_ _Iron_ _Man_ _y se decía mentalmente que él no le gustaría verlo así._ _Escuchó_ _la puerta abriéndose, volteó y vio a_ _May_ _._ _Ella le sonrió ligero y se sentó en la cama a lado de él._

_-_ _Hey_ _pequeño, ¿cómo estás? - Dijo_ _May_ _mientras le sobaba la espalda, tratando de mostrarle cariño._

_Peter_ _volvió su mirada a la figura,_ _tomó_ _aire y empezó hablar._

_\- No gané el concurso. Todos los papás estaban felicitando a sus hijos y yo ...- Hizo una pausa y suspiró - Yo estaba_ _solito_ _, y me sentí mal por eso, ¿mis papás estarán orgullosos de mi?_ _May_ _, me siento muy mal, como si tuviera fiebre, ¿me puedes dar un_ _abracito_ _?_

 _May_ _no resistió verlo así y rápido lo_ _abrazó_ _, le sobaba la espalda y le daba_ _cariñitos_ _en el cabello. Estuvieron 4 minutos así, hasta que_ _Peter_ _se_ _alejó_ _un poco._ _May_ _lo vio una vez más, le revolvió el cabello y en eso_ _entró_ _su tío_ _Ben_ _._

 _Ben los mi_ _ró_ _, y supo por los ojos de M_ _ay_ _que el niño no estaba bien. Así que se sentó del otro lado de_ _Peter_ _._

 _-_ _Peter_ _, cariño...Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que hagas, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. No hay necesidad de ganar un concurso para felicitarte, con tan sólo a verlo intentado cuenta mucho. Tus papás estarán orgullosos de ti, todos lo estamos -_ _May_ _le dio un apretón en su hombro y le sonrió,_ _Peter_ _le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió un poco más feliz._

_Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que no era necesario tener dos papás para decir que tenía una familia. Las familias eran diferentes y no por eso eran menos._   
_Se sintió el niño más afortunado._

•

La segunda vez que perdió a alguien no fue lo mejor, era un adolescente.

_La segunda figura paterna que tuvo se fue para no volver, se sintió tan culpable de no poder hacer nada, de a ver sido un caprichoso._   
_Fue un proceso duro para_ _May_ _y_ _Peter_ _, él a penas encontraba una razón para levantarse de la cama. Y es que ahora tenía la suficiente consciencia de darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien._

_Pero un día se dio cuenta que no podía estar siempre lamentándose y tener una mala cara para_ _May_ _, cuando ella trataba de que las cosas estuvieran mejor. Todavía se lamenta el día en que le gritó._

_"¡Nada esta bien,_ _May_ _! ¡Perdimos a_ _Ben_ _y todo por mi culpa, no sabes todos los días cuantas veces lloro por eso!"_

_May_ _le dio una mirada de seriedad, se podía ver que no estaba nada contenta con lo que dijo, se acerco a él y con toda la paciencia que podía empezar hablar._

_"_ _Peter,_ _creeme_ _que_ _tú_ _y yo la estamos pasando mal. No eres el único que está sufriendo aquí. Pero estoy luchando para que_ _tú_ _estés bien, incluso si yo no lo estoy. Quiero verte bien, a veces puede parecer que trato de ignorar que_ _Ben_ _ya no esta en nuestras vidas, pero si no empezamos a superar esto, nos va a destrozar poco a poco. Fue mi esposo,_ _Peter_ _, me duele mucho que se haya ido, pero por favor, tenemos que seguir adelante juntos "_

_Peter_ _se sintió horriblemente egoísta._

_Y con el paso del tiempo fueron superándolo, pero nunca lo olvidaron._

•

La tercera vez que perdió a alguien, fue una de las más dolorosas. Y no sólo le dolió a él, le dolió a todo el mundo.

No podía decir que ya lo había superado. No creería hacerlo algún día. Porque cuando lo conoció y lo reclutó, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

La primavera se sintió muy bien en el pecho de Peter. Miles de flores crecieron y sintieron que pertenecía al fin en algo. Que era parte de algo muy importante y el mundo dependía de eso.

Pasando el tiempo lo empezó a ver como una figura paterna, le tomó mucho cariño. Afuera obviamente decía que era su mentor, pero por dentro lo admiraba y deseaba algún día ser como él.   
Pero Tony se negó una vez, diciendo que si no era nada con el traje no merecía tenerlo.   
Peter se sintió mal. Cosas le pasaron después, pero todo fue para que tuviera un crecimiento personal.

Tony empezó a apegarse más al chico, realmente cuando lo vio, se vio reflejado en Peter. Imaginando lo difícil que ha de ver sido ser picado por una araña, ocultarlo y vivir con un secreto. Pero lo que más le conmovió y nunca admitiría, fue que no tenía a sus dos papás, sólo a su tía.   
Y es que Tony alguna vez se sintió así, pensando en que sólo tenía a su mamá y su papá...Sólo estaba ahí sin decirle nada.

Los dos se hicieron unidos, y quizás fue algo que necesitaban del uno y el otro.   
Porque Peter no tenía una figura paterna, y al conocerlo lo tuvo.   
Tony quería hacer las cosas mejores, darse una lección así mismo de que no es como su papá. Y al conocer al chico, se dio cuenta de ciertos aspectos, y quizás, lamentablemente, tenía una forma parecida de su padre. Pero no era como él. Nunca se lo permitiría.

_"No deberías estar aquí"_

Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso, pero es que estar en el espacio se escuchaba tan emocionante, y el ser un vengador requería una gran responsabilidad.

Tony al verlo pudo sentir la preocupación y el enojo apoderarse de su mente. Así que le regañó y pensaba en como un adolescente podía ser tan terco...Justo como él.   
No le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo y preguntarle por algún plan, le salió con una referencia sobre pop, pero sorpresivamente funcionó.

Si Tony hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar más adelante, sí o sí mandaría al niño a la tierra, sin importarle nada.

Porque fue horrible lo que siguió.

Peter sintió su muerte venir de una forma lenta y dolorosa, colarse por sus huesos y la falta de oxígeno que alguna vez se sintió tan normal de tomar.   
Su sentido arácnido le comenzó advertir que algo malo se acercaba, y lo comprobó al ver a sus compañeros desvanecerse.

Peter miró aterrado a Tony con lágrimas en los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, sólo deseaba irse de ahí y se regañó a sí mismo del por qué no lo obedeció. Fue caminando con él, como si eso fuera arreglar todo. Pero se sintió el doble de peor, porque Tony tenía los ojos llorosos y veía que se tocaba la muñeca queriendo calmar su presión que se estaba acelerando.

Peter atinó a abrazarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía, y a pesar de que Tony le dijo una vez que todavía no estaban en esa parte de contacto físico, le devolvió el abrazo y lo estrujó contra él, pidiéndole a cualquier dios existente que no se lo llevarán porque a penas era un niño.   
Un niño que a penas comenzó a vivir y nunca en su vida deseó pasar por todo eso.

Peter le rogaba que no se quería ir, se lo suplicaba y Tony no podía estar más alterado por la situación. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, y sólo le decía _"Estás bien"_ con la voz quebrada.

Peter lo miró una última vez. Y recordó las veces en las que les falló a los que más amaba. Porque él en serio intentaba ayudar a los demás, ser una buena persona, pero por más que lo hacía, los dañaba.

_"Lo siento"_

Fue lo último que escuchó y lo vio desvanecerse en sus propias manos.   
Tony Stark se permitió estar vulnerable en ese momento.


	3. Recuerdos

Peter estaba un poco desconcertado. Se supone que había muerto y sintió que lo merecía después de todo. Pero al ver a todos reunidos sintieron la primavera crecer otra vez.

La primavera había vuelto y quería que se quedara así. Posteriormente de lo que había pasado, las flores de su pecho se habían marchitado, las hojas caían de una forma de tortura y sus lágrimas no parecían hacer florecer.

Ojalá Peter no hubiera estado en esa pelea, porque su primavera se iba a ir por un largo tiempo de nuevo.

※

Peter no lo creía. ¡Habían ganado! Thanos ya no podía lastimar a nadie más. O eso creyó.

\- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Lo derrotamos! - Peter estaba feliz, hasta que sólo escucho un silencio profundo. Nadie hablaba. Su mirada se dirigió a donde estuvo Tony, y quiso nunca haber volteado.

Tony estaba casi inconsciente, recargado en un destrozo de todo lo causado.   
El sentido arácnido de Peter le pidió correr con él, y así lo hizo. Se acerco rápido y las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas.   
El dolor que estaba sintiendo no era comparado al sentir la muerte.   
Porque él pudo sentirla, claro que sufrió. Pero a veces pensaba que al ver la muerta de los demás, a pesar de no sentir nada, dolía el doble.   
Dolía porque no podías hacer nada para detenerlo por más que quisieras.   
Peter pudo comprender el sentir que pasó Tony.

Quería abrazarlo, le hablaba rápido y atropellado, estaba temblando, y por causa de las lágrimas, sus heridas empezaron arder.

\- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Me escucha? Ganamos. Por favor, señor Stark, ganamos - Sintió una mano agarrar su hombro y alejarlo. Él no quería alejarse, quería estar ahí, y si podía, tomar su lugar para que no sufriera.

Su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus mejillas estaban secas, su cabello estaba sucio, sus ojos se oscurecían, sus labios estaban secos y su respiración era muy entrecortada.   
Cualquiera mancha de luz en él había desaparecido.

\- Tony ...– Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, le habló por su nombre. Se puso el dorso de la mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo, pero fue inevitable, porque ya fue difícil estar de pie y aguantar el dolor físico y emocional.

Quiso cerrar sus ojos e imaginarse que nada de eso pasó.   
Imaginarse que nadie de los que estaban en esa pelea eran héroes.   
Imaginarse que todos tenían una vida normal junto con sus familias.   
Imaginarse que no había cada mes o semana un nuevo enemigo amenazando la tierra.   
Imaginarse problemas cotidianos y no de tácticas.   
Imaginarse que ninguno de ellos tuviera que temer por su vida.

Pero nada de eso era así.

※ ※

El funeral de Tony fue tranquilo y hasta en un punto, con un toque de ambiente familiar.   
Habían hecho una corona mediana de flores y en el centro el reactor que Pepper una vez le regaló.

 _"Prueba de que_ _Tony_ _Stark_ _tiene corazón"_

Todos ahí presentes sabían que era verdad. Y Peter, él mantenía una cara fuerte delante de todos, no quería demostrar que estaba destrozado. Pero sabía subconscientemente que todos lo estaban.

Pudo conocer a los vengadores, lamentablemente no tuvo el gusto de hablar con Black Widow, pero sabía que fue una buena persona.   
Muy dentro de él estaba feliz, porque Tony estaba descansando, algo que estuvo anhelando por largos años.   
Lo necesitó más que nadie, y también porque no era algo de tomarse a la ligera después de salvar el mundo.

Peter conoció a Morgan. Una linda niña que le tomó cariño con tan sólo hablarle unos minutos.   
Ella parecía triste pero algo confundida, sabía lo que pasaba, pero no sabía muy bien como tomarlo.   
Parker odió que le pasara eso a Morgan, sabía lo que se sentía estar así, pero no podía hacer nada. Así que le ofreció su amistad, y la niña aceptó, diciéndole que muy pronto lo invitaría a jugar con todos los juguetes que su papá le dijo que regalaría.   
Peter esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, y le revolvió el cabello.

※ ※ ※

A veces se encontraba solo en su habitación llorando, teniendo una manta cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza y sólo dejando a la vista su cara.   
Parecía no tener remedio su dolor.   
Cuando terminaba de llorar, se quedaba viendo a la nada y se sentía cansado mentalmente. Sus labios se secaban y su garganta le pedía agua. Pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para ir a la cocina, enfrentar a May y decirle que no estuvo llorando otra vez por su figura paterna.

May le dolía verlo así, tan cansado y triste. Por más que Peter se arreglara para ir a la escuela, siempre tenía un aura gris y azul bajo.   
Era como si fuera un mar tranquilo, haciendo olas y dejándose llevar siempre por sus sentimientos. Para May siempre iba ser su primavera.

Pero un día ese mar llegó a casa y parecía estar ahogándose con él mismo.   
Las olas parecían turbulentas y peligrosas.

 _May estaba_ _leyendo un libro en la sala, tenía la lámpara prendida de la mesita de a lado. Era de noche y_ _Peter_ _se había ido a una fiesta, ella dijo que estaba bien que fuera para que se despejara de todo lo que ocurrió._

_Pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse con algo de brusquedad para después cerrarse con calma y pesar, supo que algo no andaba bien._

_Volteó hacia donde había entrado_ _Peter_ _y lo miró con cuidado._  
 _Él estaba todavía parado en frente de la puerta con la mano en el picaporte, no podía ver su rostro porque tenía la cabeza agachada y unos_ _mechones largos que estorbaban._

 _May_ _se levantó preocupada del sillón y caminó unos pasos, pensó en que se había metido en una pelea, pero no._  
 _Peter estaba_ _mojado y de su cabello caían pequeñas gotas. Ella miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, se_ _maldecio_ _por sus adentros por no haberse enterado y haber llamado a_ _Peter_ _para saber si quería que fuera por él._

 _-_ _Peter_ _, cariño ...– Lo llamó tranquila y llena de amor, quería acercarse, pero temía que al hacerlo se fuera corriendo a su habitación sin explicarle nada._

 _Peter_ _levantó la cabeza como si tuviera miedo de algo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su piel estaba pálida. Ella lo miró comprensiva y abrió sus brazos, haciéndole entender que podía confiar y llorar todo lo que quisiera, aunque no le dijera nada por el momento._  
 _Él entendió al instante y fue con pasos apresurados. La rodeó con sus brazos muy fuerte y recargó su rostro en su hombro derecho, comenzó a llorar y temblaba, y una que otra vez salían sollozos con hipos. Otra vez se había sentido protegido._

 _May_ _para hacerse sentir más presente, acarició su cabello y le susurraba un "_ _hey_ _, está bien, te tengo, no te voy a dejar"_  
 _Peter_ _sólo al escuchar eso se aferraba más, porque no quería que ella se fuera también, no quería que otra persona que más amaba se fuera._

 _Después de unos largos 10 minutos,_ _May_ _y él se sentaron en el sillón. Ella le retiró unos cortos cabellos de su frente y le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo le doliera verlo así de roto._  
 _Peter_ _más relajado, tomó aire y la volteó a ver temeroso de ser regañado._ _May_ _frunció_ _el ceño y negó con la cabeza, le acarició la espalda para hacerlo sentir en casa._

_\- En la fiesta...Todo termino mal._ _Q-quiero_ _decir, al principio todo estaba bien...Pero llegaron unos de la escuela y empezaron a insultarme, ya sabes, sobre..._ _Tony_ _y...Todo eso. Que todo fue mi culpa, que yo era un niño arrogante que_ _n-no_ _supo apreciarlo, y que yo debí morir en lugar de él...–_ _May estaba a_ _punto de decir algo sobre eso, su enojo aumento, pero_ _Peter_ _la miró sabiendo que un posible insulto sobre los chicos se acercaba._

 _\- Y...Creo que tienen razón,_ _q-quiero_ _decir... ¿Qué tal si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de él? ¿No crees que hubiera sido menos dolor para todo el mundo?_ _Mj_ _y_ _Ned_ _me empezaron a defender, pero yo había salido corriendo de ahí...No quería soportar más palabras dolorosas -_ _Peter_ _bajó su vista a sus manos, tomándolas con cuidado y recorriendo sus dedos._

 _May_ _no quería admitirlo, pero al escuchar lo que dijo_ _Peter_ _terminó un poco su enojo, y ahora quería desesperadamente hacer saber que era amado por muchas personas y no tenía que pensar con que debió de tomar el lugar de_ _Tony_ _._  
 _May_ _le tomó la cara para hacerlo girar con ella, cuando estaba volteado, ella lo miró con ojos de amor y cariño, para después fundirlo en un abrazo._

 _\- Ven, vas a tomar un baño para que estés limpio de esa lluvia y te_ _relajes_ _-_

 _Peter_ _no hizo nada para negarse, así que la obedeció._

 _Mientras en la habitación_ _May estaba a_ _rreglando su cama en lo que_ _Peter_ _tomaba una ducha._

 _Al escuchar el grifo cerrarse y la puerta siendo abierta, volteó y_ _Peter estaba_ _con su pijama y la camisa que_ _Tony_ _le regaló, que por cierto y muy extraño, le quedaba holgada. Caminó a su cama y se acostó siendo ayudado por_ _May_ _. Ella lo cubrió hasta los hombros y se sentó._  
 _Peter_ _la miró y le sonrió un poco, con ese simple afecto,_ _May_ _sintió que_ _Peter_ _sí podía recuperarse como siempre lo ha hecho, pero esta vez necesitaría un poco más de ayuda. Quizás, sólo quizás se daría una vuelta para visitar a ciertos vengadores._

 _May_ _le acarició la cabeza_ _mirándolo_ _y en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación empezó hablar._

 _-_ _Peter_ _...Nunca pienses que estás solo en este mundo, porque no es así. Sé lo mal que la estás pasando, y_ _creeme_ _que trato de hacerte sentir mejor, incluso te cociné tu comida favorita - Se detuvo un momento y_ _Peter_ _la miraba con algo de timidez, ella rió bajo y siguió - No creas en lo que te dijeron esos...Idiotas, porque no es así. Tú nunca, cariño,_ _mereceras_ _morir. Tienes una vida larga que recorrer y quiero verte hacerlo, y ten confianza en que_ _Tony_ _, desde ahí arriba, quiere que tú estés bien -_

 _Peter_ _se mordía el labio tratando de no llorar, las palabras que estaba diciendo lo hacían sentir vulnerable, como si estaba leyendo su mente, y él solo podía cubrirse con la manta hasta los ojos._

 _-_ _Tony_ _hizo lo que hizo por el mundo, obviamente nos duele mucho, pero él era inteligente, así que sabía que tú, mi amor, podías seguir adelante sin él, que ya estabas lo suficiente preparado para enfrentarte al mundo y hacerlo mejor. Te dejó encargado algo muy preciado. Porque en este mundo viven las personas que más ama, y confía en ti en que cuidarás y_ _protegerás_ _está realidad._ _Eres_ _Spiderman_ _, cariño._ _Eres fuerte y valiente, más de lo que te imaginas -_

 _En este punto_ _Peter estaba_ _llorando sin reprimir nada, su corazón se sintió amado y cálido, sintió que la primavera podía volver._  
 _Se sentó en la cama y la abrazó de nuevo, ni siquiera contó las veces en que se llevaban abrazando durante la noche._ _May_ _le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza y_ _acarició_ _un poco su espalda. Al alejarse, su tía se levantó y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa._

 _\- Vaya, ahora tu cabello huele bien. Hace rato olía como rata muerta -_ _Peter_ _rió ante el comentario, pero antes de que_ _May_ _abriera la puerta, le dijo:_

_\- Gracias,_ _May_ _, en serio gracias por todo -_

_May_ _suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia, algún día ese niño triste y con un gran corazón sentado en la cama iba a crecer más y se iría de la casa para hacer mejor su vida, y ella estaba ahí para verlo y felicitarle por todos sus éxitos, incluso si no tuviera ni uno._

_\- No hay nada que agradecer,_ _Peter_ _. Sólo_ _mantente_ _con vida y con eso me basta. Si necesitas algo,_ _hablame_ _\- Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad._

_Peter_ _sonrió chiquito y se acostó de nuevo. Sintió que si lo intentaba podía estar bien, y más por que tenía ahora que cuidar de_ _Morgan_ _._   
_Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar, teniendo la esperanza de que su corazón y mente sanaran algún día, tal vez no hoy, pero en un futuro, esperando que no fuera muy lejano, lo harían._

🌾

\- ¡Oye, Peter! ¡Despierta! ¡El camión tiene que irse y tú estás dormido! - Reconoció la voz y supo al instante que se trataba de Mj. Abrió sus ojos y la vio parada con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Ned estaba desesperado viéndolos desde la puerta.

Reaccionó y agarró su mochila. Bajaron y pudo ver Venecia, un lugar tan hermoso para disfrutar un paseo.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan dormido? ¿Qué no descansaste? - Ned le preguntó mientras caminaban, lo miraba confundido y con intriga. Peter negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es sólo que estuve con...Ya sabes, mis otros amigos - Ned captó y sonrió con felicidad. Hace mucho que no sabía de los vengadores desde aquel incidente, pero Peter lo actualizaba con detalles y no podía esperar para conocer a Thor.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Y más por que estás saliendo a menudo. Estoy orgulloso. Ahora deja voy con Mj a tomarme una foto. ¡Acompañame, Mj! - La chica giró los ojos con fastidio reprimiendo una sonrisa, fueron corriendo y empezaron con su sesión fotográfica.

Peter los miraba de lejos, pero su mirada se desvío a ver lo que tenía alrededor, el paisaje sí que era realmente hermoso.   
La primavera a penas estaba floreciendo y quería seguir regándolo, no iba detenerse por más que su cerebro quisiera.

Las personas que más amaba se iban, pero eso le demostraba que tenía que seguir para proteger a otros, para cuidar del mundo donde muchos amaban.   
Cuando hablaba de las personas que ya fallecieron, y aún siendo cercano de él, hablaba en tiempo presente, porque mientras las recordara, seguían vivas. Quizás no físicamente, pero en su corazón lo estaban y seguirían estando.

Peter iba a luchar por lo que era correcto, y se mantendría vivo por las personas que sabe que lo aprecian. Se mantendría vivo por cuidar del mundo, por las personas que lo habitaban, y si algún día encontraba la persona correcta para que siguiera su camino, le ayudaría. Tal y como lo hicieron sus padres, May, su tío Ben, y por supuesto, Tony Stark.


End file.
